Monsters
Notes: *Books have a drop rate of 0.04% *Power can be used to calculate defensive output needed to tank monsters the calculation is MonsterPower*0.7= Def output needed The Drops Table may not be 100% complete for each monster due to the game's constant evolving nature. If you find something new that drops from that monster, feel free to add it! To see Locations and Drops for a monster, click on their image. |defense = 140 |speed = 2.1 |xp = 75 |worth = 25 |height = 6.5 |power = 220 }} |defense = 160 |speed = 5 |xp = 114 |worth = 38 |height = 11.6 |power = 273 }} |defense = 125 |speed = 3.6 |xp = 135 |height = 10.6 |power = 200 |worth = 45 }} |defense = 240 |speed = 4.8 |xp = 180 |height = 12.6 |power = 330 |worth = 60 }} |defense = 185 |speed = 4.2 |xp = 78 |worth = 26 |height = 8.8 |power = 186 }} |defense = 180 |speed = 5.6 |xp = 96 |worth = 32 |height = 9.8 |power = 222}} |defense = 240 |speed = 6.8 |xp = 201 |height = 12.1 |power = 385 |worth = 67 }} |defense = 250 |speed = 7.6 |xp = 255 |worth = 85 |height = 23.8 |power = 540}} |defense = 280 |speed = 4.5 |xp = 321 |worth = 107 |height = 24.9 |power = 700 }} |defense = 1900 |speed = 0 |xp = 9000 |height = 28.6 |power = 12000 |worth = 3000 }} |defense = 200 |speed = 6 |xp = 81 |height = 10.6 |power = 200 |worth = 21 }} |defense = 246 |speed = 7.6 |xp = 225 |height = 16 |power = 466 |worth = 75 }} |defense = 540 |speed = 4.8 |xp = 450 |height = 17 |power = 692 |worth = 125 }} |defense = 2000 |speed = 8 |xp = 10800 |worth = 3600 |height = 18.5 |power = 10000 }} |defense = 380 |speed = 9.6 |xp = 705 |height = 22.3 |power = |worth = 235 }} |defense = 2500 |speed = 0 |xp = 12600 |height = 32.1 |power = |worth = 4200 }} |defense = 460 |speed = 9.6 |xp = 960 |worth = 320 |height = 22.4 |power = }} |defense = 175 |speed = 4 |xp = 90 |worth = 30 |height = 6 |power = 250 }} |defense = 6500 |speed = 5.2 |xp = 60000 |height = 27.1 |power = |worth = 430 }} |defense = 850 |speed = 10.4 |xp = 1635 |worth = 545 |height = 34.7 |power = }} |defense = 155 |speed = 6.4 |xp = 105 |height = 9.9 |power = 230 |worth = 35 }} |defense = |speed = 16 |xp = 1815 |worth = 600 |height = 28 |power = }} |defense = |speed = 8.8 |xp = 2580 |worth = 750 |height = 27.4 |power = }} |defense = |speed = 12 |xp = 2910 |worth = 970 |height = 18.4 |power = }} |defense = 140 |speed = 6.4 |xp = 60 |height = 8.5 |power = 100 |worth = 40 }} Category:Monsters